


Passion

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [9]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And you remind me of sex.<br/>Forbidden thoughts in the dark.<br/>Such strange bed fellows.<br/>How man rules did we break.<br/>Just for passion's shake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

In our body's soul  
there is apart of us slipping  
out of control.  
Beast of passion.  
Clawing at our desires.

Like blood:  
hot and sweet,  
in your mouth you're melting  
me.

 

And you remind me of sex.  
Forbidden thoughts in the dark.  
Such strange bed fellows.  
How man's rules did we break.  
Just for passion's shake.

 

How can you bear in a world  
of dos and don'ts? _(It's just love.)_  
This beast in me is chocking  
on it's leash. _(Just trying to get to you.)_

Wet from our secrets. _(Sweet sweat.)_  
We try to appear clam.  
Even as you drip in to my soul. _(So full)_

Desire cuts with,  
His eyes.  
Burns us,  
with Her touch.

And you remind me of sex.  
Forbidden thoughts in the dark.  
Such strange bed fellows.  
Tired together by our love _(passion)_.  
It's the world that wants us apart.

 

Our love is Grander less _(Strong)_.  
Our love is Ageless _(Sweet)_.  
Our love is Race less _(Destiny)_.  
Just two souls with  
beasts out of control.

I hear their words.  
 _(Weeping.)_

Just two souls,  
can't they see past  
a book's cover, see it past it all.  
As I see you, you see me.  
So true.  
How can they be so blind?

Love is love.  
Our love is no different.  
Just as Strong.  
Just as Sweet.  
Just as Painful.

Love is love.  
No matter what the meaning.

Love is love.  
With who ever you fill the need.

Beloved our Destiny.

And you remind me of forever _(sex)_.  
Forbidden thoughts in the dark.  
Such a wonderful lover.  
My darlin' you remind of our yesterdays.  
Our passion grows.

And you remind me of sex.  
Forbidden thoughts in the dark,  
such strange bed fellows.  
How many rules did we break?  
Just for passion shake?

And you remind me...

And you remind me...

of sex.


End file.
